He Sees Her
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Julie wishes he could see her, just once, the way he sees every other girl.


AN-Hey all, another short one shot, C/J, ENJOY!

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Why can't he see me? Is it the clothes I hide behind? Is it the sport I play. He drools over every girl imaginable with the most bizarre names like Minnie or Bunny. Seriously, what the heck!? I wish for once he'd open his eyes and see me..._

She slams the book shut, her words sounding pathetic even to her. She rolls off her bed with a sigh and looks into the mirror, set up in the corner of their room. She doesn't think of herself as ugly. Sure, she doesn't wear make-up or keep her hair styled like the stars do.

Today, she's wearing a sweat shirt, too sizes too big, and her favorite jeans, the ones with the holes in them. Her hair is pulled up into a messy pony tail. He's out tonight, on another date probably with that girl he picked up after the game. It's funny, when they first came her, the only girl who was interested in him, other then herself, was Linda.

Now that he was captain of the star hockey team and single, every girl wanted him. She wondered if anyone of them even knew his name. He should start the date off telling them about himself, then ask at the end, if they remembered anything.

Favorite color?

Blue

Favorite movie?

The Breakfast Club

Favorite TV show?

Every cartoon known to man.

She knew him, she knew everything. But he didn't see her.

There was a knock on her door, and she answered it, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of him, shoulder slumped

''Bad date?'' she asked.

He shrugged, already making his way inside her room. He collasped onto the bed, and she sat at the edge, looking at him.

''Well?''

''So, I asked out Brittney Spencer after the game.'' he began.

Julie tuned him out, knowing it would be the same old story, the only thing the girls were interested in was the jersey, the title, and the wins. They couldn't care less about him.

''Jules? You there?'' he asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

''Let me guess, she didn't care about you at all? You do realize every date is like that, don't you?'' she asked.

He sighed, pulling the pillow over his face. ''Is it so wrong to find a girl who actually likes me? Who knows who I am and can talk to me for more then five minutes about something that is actually somewhat interesting? Something other then nail polish or hair styles.''

''So, are you going to se Brittney again?'' she asked.

He lifted the pillow up and glared at her. ''She doesn't know anything about me. Believe me I tried, I told her everything I could...and she didn't even care that my favorite color was-''

''Blue.'' she said, softly.

''Or that my favorite movie is-''

''The Breakfast club.''

''...Or...that my favorite TV show is-''

''Any cartoon known to man?''

''How do you know all this?'' he asked, slightly shocked.

She lowered her eyes and shrugged. He sat up, and put a finger under her chin, lifting her head to look at her. She blushed at how close he was.

''I know you.'' she whispered.

''You do know me...more then I know myself sometimes.'' he said the words slowly, as if he finally figured something out.

''How come I didn't see it before?''

''I'm not exactly on your radar, Charlie. We're friends and...I'm not beautiful like those fakes you date.''

''Jules, you have no idea how beautiful you are.''

Julie wanted to doubt him, but the way he was looking at her, it was as if he had finally seen her.

''Charlie.'' she whispered.

Then, he was kissing her. He eyes widened in surprise before fluttering shut as her arms make their way around his neck.

A few seconds, or maybe hours later, they broke apart and he leaned his forehead against hers.

''What was that Charlie.'' she asked.

''That was me, finally waking up. I'm just sorry it took me so long.'' he said.

Julie couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face, and blushed in embarrassment.

''So, what happens now?'' she asked.

''Well.'' he said, lying down on the bed. ''We go out on a date.''

''Then?'' she asked, lying down next to him.

''We kiss some more.'' he said, draping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

''And?'' she asked, her head tucked under his chin.

''And then we'll probably become an item, everyone will cheer and, we'll both be happy.'' he explained.

''Well, that sounds pretty nice.'' Julie said.

''Yea, it doesn't sound half bad.'' he whispered.

The last thing Julie felt was a tender kiss on her forehead, before she fell asleep.


End file.
